finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bomb (weapon type)
.]] '''Bombs' , also known as Explosives, Grenades, and Hand-bombs, are a type of weapon that appear in multiple Final Fantasy games. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VII An explosive is used by Cid Highwind in his Dynamite Limit Break. Other types of explosives can be used as items. List of bombs: *Grenade *Shrapnel *Right Arm *Molotov *S-Mine *8-inch Cannon *T/S Bomb Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- The legendary Turk uses bombs as his main weapons. List of explosives: *Chain Bombs *Remote Controlled Bombs Final Fantasy X There are four grenades and they can only be used with the Use command which is initially available to Rikku. List of grenades: *Grenade *Frag Grenade *Silence Grenade *Petrify Grenade Final Fantasy X-2 Grenades are used through the Item command. List of grenades: *Budget Grenade *Grenade *S-Bomb *M-Bomb *L-Bomb *Sleep Grenade *Silence Grenade *Dark Grenade *Petrify Grenade Final Fantasy XI There are a number of various grenades that can be used as a throwing weapon; most can be crafted with alchemy. List of bombs: *Bomb Arm *Snoll Arm *Grenade *Quake Grenade *Riot Grenade *Bomb Core (Unthrowable in recent update, now just a stat-booster) *Smart Grenade (Unthrowable in recent update, now just a stat-booster) *Goblin Grenade (Unthrowable in recent update, now just a stat-booster) *Hedgehog Bomb (Unthrowable in recent update, now just a stat-booster) Final Fantasy XII Hand-bombs are long-range weapons with erratic attacking patterns. They must be equipped with ammo (bombs) to fire. The damage formula for hand-bombs is: : DMG = * RANDOM(0..1.111) - DEF * + STR * (Lv+VIT)/128 Due to the weight put on user's Strength and Vitality, the recommended hand-bomb user is Vaan. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Hand-bombs act as Ashe's set weapons, though she no longer needs ammo to use them. List of hand-bombs: *Hornito *Fumarole *Tumulus *Caldera *Volcano Final Fantasy Tactics Ninjas can throw explosives at enemies. List of bombs: *Flameburst Bomb *Snowmelt Bomb *Spark Bomb Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Hidden in the game's data but not usable except by hacking is a set of grenade weapons which were meant to be used by a nu mou job class called Transmuter which was removed prior to release due to time issues. Sprites for these grenades can be found within the game's data. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Benjamin, can use bombs in combat or to blow up obstacles on the map. Bombs are the only type of weapon that hit all enemies, and they have set attack power and so do not grow stronger as Benjamin levels up. Phoebe is also able to use bombs, but only does so in cutscenes and cannot use them to attack. List of bombs: *Bomb *Jumbo Bomb *Mega Grenade Unlike the Bomb and Jumbo Bomb, the Mega Grenade can be thrown while on the overworld and detonates immediately, which is required to progress through the game. Slimes and Beholders are weak against bombs. The Final Fantasy Legend Explosives can be equipped by all characters. List of explosives: *Grenade *N.Bomb Final Fantasy Legend II Explosives can be equipped by all characters. List of explosives: *Grenade *NukeBomb Final Fantasy Legend III Explosives can be equipped by all four main characters. List of explosives: *Napalm *Grenade *TNT *TearGas *Star *Nuke Gallery Ffmq benji phoebe bomb.jpg|Benjamin and Phoebe set a bomb in ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. Etymology Category:Offensive items Category:Recurring weapons